


My Life With Four Hybrids

by Hinatalovexxx



Category: Bangtanmoo - Fandom, Mamamoo, 마마무, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatalovexxx/pseuds/Hinatalovexxx
Summary: " Have ever thought of having a baby?""What are you talking about!?!"" I think he's drunk""Yep"The normal life of a young girl changes  for better or worse as four strange boys enters her life.





	1. Characters

Jung Wheein

Age: 23

Personality & Info

Jung Wheein also known as Wheein, is a waitress at Club Decalcomania.

•Bubbly 

•beagle-like

 

Moon Byul Yi

Age:26

Personality & Info

Moon Byul Yi also known as Moonbyul ,is a bartender at club Decalcomania.

Personality Traits

•Cool

•Tomboyish

•Conservative

Ahn Hye-jin

Age:23

Personality & Info

Ahn Hye-jin also known as Hwasa, is a waitress at Club Decalcomania.

Personality Traits

•Bold

•straightforward

Kim Yongsun

Age:28

Personality & Info

Kim Yongsun also known as Solar is the waitress at Club Decalcomania

Personality Traits

•Girly

•Clumsy

Park Jimin

Park Jimin is a 23 year old hybrid that was born and raised in our adoption home.

Personality

Sweet, calm cat who enjoys being around people and being involved in whatever they are doing. Clever and dexterous

Type:Scottish Fold

Color:Red

Kim Taehyung

Kim Taehyung is a 23 year old cat hybrid who was found in a cardboard box and was brought to our adoption home where he was raised.At that time he was 19 years old.

Personality

Very intelligent friendly. Very playful and curious. Will go out of his way to entertain his human companions. Comical and is typically the life of the party. Free-wheeling and looking for a good time with everyone, friends and strangers alike are potential playmates for him.

Type:Maine Coon

Color:Silver Tabby

Kim Seokjin

Background unknown.

Personality A playful,persistent cat who adores being the center of attention and will do anything to achieve and maintain that status. Highly intelligent and inquisitive. Loves to jump and play.

Type:Somali

Color:Red

Jung Hoseok

Jung Hoseok is a 24 year old cat hybrid who was abandoned by his old owner.He was found beaten up and left to die in an alleyway when he was found and taken to our adoption home where he was raised.At that time he was only 20 years old.

Personality Outgoing and friendly. Demanding and talkative but has a soft voice. Naturally inquisitive. Extremely affectionate towards people.

Note: When Hoseok is in human form his hair will turn copper and he will have reddish-brown ears

Type:Havana Brown

Color:Reddish-Brown/Chocolate Brown


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Cats!?!", Wheein exclaimed.

Thursday Night

It was a quiet night and the whole room was surrounded by darkness. The darkness stretched like a blanket covering every object and hiding a sleeping figure. As the clock struck 9 pm, a buzzing sound interrupted the silence and caused the sleeping figure to sit upright in bed. "Aigoo", she muttered, ruffling her already messy bed hair and turning off her alarm. Turning her bedside light on, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom , she started the shower and stripped from her clothing. Bathing in the steaming water, it prepped her for the long night ahead of her. Stepping out the warming shower, she wrapped the towel around her body and started doing her face routine. Wanting to wear something besides pants, she grabbed her black leather shorts to wear tonight. Putting on a black scallop lace triangle bra and matching underwear, she put on her shorts and a white shirt. The shirt was by Givenchy and had a round neck, long sleeves, a relaxed fit, and bow ties on the sleeves giving it a flared style. Turning the light off in both bathroom and bedroom, she walked towards the kitchen and made herself a quick meal. Grabbing mid-thigh black boots, she headed to front the door and got in her car and headed to work. Entering the Cafe&Club Decalcomania, the female  made her way down the hallway of white walls and red carpets and past the cafe. The way she was  going was only for employees and as she walked by she watched people talking inside of the cafe, enjoying themselves . The cafe had a museum feel with walls that were bluish white, brown floor boards, and pink curtains that hung around arch-like windows. The furniture consisted of brown and white vintage couches and chairs, surrounding tables covered by burgundy tablecloths with wave edge, and the room was brightened up with neon purplish-pink lights. She sometimes worked in the cafe but mostly worked in the club upstairs. Finally making it to the end of the hall, she got onto the wooden elevator with gold frame, making her way to the club's floor. Heading out the elevator, she made her way to the employee room and clocked in. "Wheein", she heard a sensual voice say, causing the said female to turn around and look at her best friend Hyejin. Her voluptuous body was adorned by a black silk shirt with a v-neck , long sleeves, and a button fastening with a tie feature at the rear. The shirt was paired with black pants and black ankle boots. " Hyejin",Wheein said smiling at her friend. " Ready for a night at work ", she said putting on her name tag, " I guess", Wheein responded also putting on her name tag. " Well let's go then ", Hyejin said as both girls made their way into the club. The inside of the club had a vintage retro feel. It had wooden floors,brown walls with rectangle shapes lining them, wooden columns,and chandeliers went throughout the room, black tables were surrounded by velvet red chairs and couches, and arched windows were covered by velvet red curtains.Different paintings were also hung up around the club. As soon as Wheein entered, she already wanted to go home. It was busier than usual, waiters and waitresses scurried around taking orders or giving out checks. Drunk people mingled with the sober in the sea of dancing bodies on the dance floor. An hour went by and the petite woman let out a sigh as she finished cleaning up at a table. " Need help?", a female voice said. Wheein looked up to see her unnie in front of her. " Sure", she responded and the two started working together to clean the table off. While cleaning,Wheein noticed Yongsun wearing a white dress. The dress had a round neck,decorative buttons,a fitted waist, a flared skirt ,a back tie fastening,and long bell sleeves. It was paired with dark brown mid-calf gladiator sandals. "New dress?", Wheein questioned. " Yeah, I wore this earlier for a date", Yongsun said giving her dress a look over. "You're still doing that", Wheein said looking at her surprised. Yongsun gave Wheein a glare and hit her shoulder." Wheein, a customer requested you",Hyejin's yell was heard." Go ahead, I got it from here", Yongsun said and Wheein nodded in thanks. Quickly making her way to the table, she grabbed the notepad that was in her pocket and stood in front of the table." Hello, welcome to club Decalcomania, I'm your waitress Wheein, what can I get you tonight ", Wheein asked looking at the man dining alone. " I'd like to start off with a beer please", he answered, looking straight at Wheein. " Coming right up", Wheein said making her way to the bar. Walking to the bar she noticed the familiar female figure working at the bar. The female's pale skin contrasted with her all black attire. The sweater had a cable knit raglan design, ribbed trims, and puff sleeves. And the sweater was tucked into some jeans. "Unnie one beer please", Wheein said sitting on one of the stools. " One beer coming right up", Moonbyul said enthusiastically and started pouring the beer into a glass. "The guy your serving seems pretty shady", Moonbyul said to the smaller girl, taking a glance at the male. " Isn't every person who comes to this place weird ", Wheein said running her fingers through her hair." I guess you have a point there, but something about him is a little off to me"." I guess I can agree with you a little ", Wheein said standing up. " Well just in case be careful okay ", Moonbyul said handing the beer towards the girl. "Don't worry unnie", Wheein said grabbing the drink and started making her way back to the table. Whilst in the middle of conversation and after Moonbyul looked at him, the guy studied the puppy-like girl. Smiling to himself , he said " She's perfect ", and typed something on his phone. "Here's your beer",Wheein said, setting the drink on the table."Would you like to order now?",Wheein said pulling out a notepad."Um yes, can I get the Spicy Chicken and Cheese Fondue", he said handing the menu to Wheein. Wheein nodded her head as she wrote down the order and made her way to the kitchen and placed the order down for the chefs to prepare. After a 30 minute wait the food was ready and Wheein took it over to the man's table."Enjoy", Wheein said making her way to other tables in her section to clean off.Completely finished with her task, she made her way back to the man's table. "Will that be anything else sir"." No that'll be it", the man said taking out his wallet. "Well here's your check ",Wheein said handing the check to the man, which he instantly paid with cash."Keep the change, it'll might become helpful ",the man said as Wheein handed him his receipt. "Um, thank you ",Wheein said as the man left the almost empty club. Wheein let out a sigh, finally finished with her shift. "Bye unnie ", Wheein said to one of her co-workers."Bye Wheein",she responded and Wheein walked into the employee room. Placing the  extra money in her shorts, she took her name tag off and made her way to the elevator. Leaving the building, the rising sun's rays filled the sky. The beautiful pink and orange colour the sky was. Wheein quickly got into her car and drove home. Finally home, she noticed a medium-sized box as she walked towards the front door. Typing in the security code, she opened the door and took the box inside. Putting the box down on her coffee table, she went into her room to shower and put on her black fluid knit sleep shirt with matching shorts. Coming back into the living room she sat on her couch right in front of the box. Grabbing scissors, she opened the box with a fine swipe and looked inside.  
" Cats!?!", Wheein exclaimed.


	3. Ordering?

 

~ A few weeks earlier ~

Typing on her computer,Wheein randomly browsed through the internet.Finally realizing why she was on the computer in the first place, she typed in a online clothing shop name and started looking through their selection of clothing.

"I'll definitely get that when I get my next paycheck".

Bookmarking the tab,she went back to randomly browsing the internet.

"Exotic Pets?",Wheein read,looking at the mysterious ad,clicking the ad it led her to a baby pink screen.A loading bar appeared with the words Meow Loading,causing Wheein to scrunch her face.Soon pictures of male and female pictures began to pop up.Scrolling through the site,Wheein found the information about the site.

"Welcome to Exotic Pets!!!,where we believe all hybrids deserve a good home.

Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different species. From a variety of cats to dogs to rabbits,you name them.There's a whole variety of personalities perfect for any specific person.So come take of these little cuties home".

"So they're hybrids ",Wheein gasped,looking through the pictures again.Clicking on the cat selection,she began to scroll through the list of hybrids. In her opinion,all the cats were beautiful and had their own distinctive features when they were human.She couldn't help but admire their unrealistic appearance.Soon she began to become bored from looking through the pictures and decided to start reading some of the hybrid's descriptions.

Kim Taehyung is a 23 year old cat hybrid who was found in a cardboard box and was brought to our adoption home where he was raised.At that time he was 19 years old.

Type:Maine Coon

Color:Silver Tabby

Jung Hoseok is a 24 year old cat hybrid who was abandoned by his old owner.He was found beaten up and left to die in an alleyway when he was found and taken to our adoption home where he was raised.At that time he was only 20 years old.

Type:Havana Brown

Color:Reddish-Brown

Park Jimin

Park Jimin is a 23 year old hybrid that was born and raised in our adoption home.

Type:Scottish Fold

Color:Red

Reading the stories made Wheein's heart melt.Suddenly an ad popped up on her screen.

"Today we are holding a raffle to let a few lucky hybrids get a home,so if your interested click on the enter button"

Wheein knew she didn't need a hybrid. She was fine with living  by herself,but as she thought more about she had to admit she did feel a little lonely.

"It's not like I have a chance,who knows how many people have already entered",the girl said as she clicked the enter button.

She was then led to a form,where she had to fill out and then she submitted it.

After hours and hours at the computer , Wheein's stomach growled and she decided she was going to have noodles that night.

The rich aroma of the noodles were breathtaking as they were delicious and Wheein went to bed that night,sleeping peacefully.


	4. A New Arrival

Friday Morning ( Day Off )

"Cats!?!", Wheein exclaimed, looking at the four sleeping animals in the box. Looking for information of who's the sender, she found no luck as the mystery box of cats were addressed to her.Finally something clicked inside her head.The link she clicked on that website."But these are cats".Back to the box she looked at each individual cat. One of the cats had large ears that tilted forward,reddish-brown fur,a brown nose with a flush of red,and a long face. The second cat had a red with mackerel patterned short-hair plush coat,round face,and a plumed tail. His small body was being covered by the bigger cat's shaggy coat. " I guess he's the smallest one of the bunch", she said moving onto the third cat.The third cat was the biggest one of them all.It had a silver,tabby,and white with mackerel pattern shaggy coat,a squarish muzzle,medium-width head,large well-tufted ears,and a furry tail. The fourth cat had a cinnamon shade ticked with chocolate brown fur coat,a triangular head,titled large ears,a pink nose,and a fox-like tail." Now that I looked at them, I should check what gender they are", she muttered, slowly moving her hand towards the small cat's leg. As if on cue a long stream of yellow came in her direction. "Yep,it's a boy", she gasped, retracting her hand quickly. Moving onto the other two, she confirmed they were also boys. " Where's the last one?", Wheein said looking around frantically for the missing cat. A deep trilling sound was heard throughout the room and Wheein looked up to see where the sound was coming from. As she looked up,her eyes met with the cat's large expressive yellow eyes and the deep trilling was heard again. For a quick second Wheein could feel her heart jump out of her chest because of the sudden appearance of the cat.The cat turned it's head to the side, staring at Wheein with curiosity in it's eyes and gracefully jumped to the ground and stood in front of her. Soon after, Wheein heard several other meows coming from the box. " Looks like the other cats are awake",Wheein said to the cat sitting in front of her, as if he understood . A slight tug was felt at her pajama pants and she looked to see the smaller cat looking at her with it's round yellow eyes. "You must be hungry", Wheein said as the cat let out a soft purr in agreement. "Let's see what I have", she said walking into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. "I think korean beef should be good",Wheein said beginning to cook the beef.

~

"Hyung, I really think she's the one", Taehyung said.

"That's what you always say Taehyung", Jimin stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I swear she seems different ",Taehyung whined and then pounced on the smaller cat,causing the small cat to let out a groan.

"Tae you trust people to easily", Hoseok said, quietly watching Wheein's working figure.

"I think she likes cats", Taehyung said, completely ignoring his hyung's pervious comment.

"I agree", Jin said pushing Taehyung off of poor Jimin.

"She didn't even freak out when I looked at her",Taehyung exclaimed,his face showing somewhat of his box smile.

"Yeah, wait until she sees the real you,she'll be running for the hills",Jimin cheekily added,causing the younger one to stick his tongue out

 

"Be quiet now, she's coming back", Hoseok hushed them.

~

" Here you go ", Wheein said placing four bowls of beef on the floor.

" Sorry, I don't have anymore cat food, Ggomo ate all of it".

Without hesitation,Taehyung was the first one to go to the bowl and start chowing down the food. Seeing that nothing was happening, the smallest of the group went to one of the bowls and starting eating, soon followed by the two others and Wheein couldn't help but smile at how hungry the cats were. Suddenly the vibrating sound of knuckles pounding against the gray door of the house was heard and Moonbyul's voice was heard." Wheein, open up!!!", Wheein heard on the other side of the door.

" Just put in the code, I'm doing something ", Wheein yelled.

" I got it ", a voice that Wheein could recognize as Yongsun said towards the forgetful Moonbyul. " Just hurry up, these bags are heavy", Hyejin whined.

A click sounded throughout the room and in came the three girls.

" Ggomo", Wheein said grabbing the small cat from Yongsun and scratched Ggomo's back, ruffling the fur there.

"Wow, what happened here", Hyejin said pointing at the four quiet cats staring back at her."Oh, I found them in a box ",Wheein said, putting Ggomo down. "Do they have names at least?", Moonbyul said grabbing the small one and stroked his head.

" Not that I know of ", Wheein said looking at the other cats.

" So what are you going to do with them?", Hyejin said eating one of many snacks in the bag.

" Probably keep them, they were addressed to me even though I don't remember ordering them ", Wheein said grabbing Jimin from Moonbyul.

"Well enough with the questions, let's get the movie marathon started ", Hyejin said and turned on the tv.

~

Jumping out of Wheein's arms, Jimin went back to his brothers.

"Did you hear that?, she's probably going to keep us!!", Taehyung exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, probably", Jimin said and curled up into a ball.

"We'll see", Hoseok said.

~

Hours past by and the girls were starting to get bored of watching movies.

" What time is it?",Moonbyul questioned.

"6pm", Yongsun answered.

" I don't know about you guys, but I can really go for some chicken", Hyejin said whilst licking her lips.

" I'll order some", Yongsun said, heading to the kitchen.

" Can we go get some things from the store ",Wheein said looking at Moonbyul and Hyejin.

"Yeah, we should hurry before it get's anymore darker", Moonbyul said heading to the front door. Wheein quickly went upstairs and changed into a black sweater and jeans and went back downstairs.

" We'll be back unnie", they said in unison, which in reply a okay was heard. Leaving the house, they made their way towards the store. The store stood between two taller buildings. It looked small, compared to it's neighbours next door. The sign was new, displaying bright red letters spelling out ' Shop R Us'. The windows were clean and posters and items were on display. Moonbyul opened the door and a bell rang. It was far longer than it was wide, almost a corridor with shelving spanning both sides. It was quite pristine and a few people walked around the store.

" So what are we shopping for?",Hyejin said.

"I need to buy some cat items",Wheein said walking towards the pet section.

"Name the items you need", Moonbyul said.

"Food

Beds

Bowls

Treats

Shampoo

Brushes

Combs

And h-"

"Wait, you're really going to keep those cats",Hyejin said wide-eyed.

"Yep", Wheein said popping the p.

"You're really becoming a cat lady", Hyejin exclaimed hitting her friend's back.

 

" Whatever, let's just get to shopping", Wheein said making her way into the aisle.


	5. Bath Time

 

Walking down the aisle,Wheein began looking for a cat bath."Perfect",she said grabbing a pet wash enclosure. Jimin looked at Wheein, he observed her studious inspection of the different cat items seeing how much thought she was putting into getting the best items for him and his brothers. He began to believe what Taehyung said about Wheein was possibly true.They were going to have a new home.A new family.Placing the big box in the cart,Wheein noticed the big expressive eyes staring at her. She smiled and grabbed the cat, holding him as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

"How about you choose a shampoo", she suggested,letting Jimin see the selection of shampoo.

Jimin's eyes scanned along the multiple selections of shampoo scents and stopped when his eyes landed on the orange blossom shampoo. His favorite ever since he lived in the adoption home he always used this shampoo. As if knowing, Wheein grabbed the shampoo and placed it into the cart,grabbing the next cat which was Seokjin,she let him choose his shampoo.Then after him,Hoseok chose his soap and then finally Taehyung.

"Now it's time to find Hyejin and Moonbyul unnie", Wheein whispered.

If she wasn't already considered a cat lady, she surely looked like one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're back", Moonbyul gasped, dropping the heavy bags onto the ground." Is the chicken here yet?",Hyejin said also placing heavy bags on the floor.

"Nope, they said the chicken won't be here until another 30 minutes", Yongsun answered, walking into the living room.

" Oh my god,What did you buy!?!", Yongsun exclaimed coming towards the girls.

"Just a few things",Wheein sheepishly replied.

"Yeah,a few things ",Yongsun mumbled under her breath,causing the pup girl's face to flush a deep red."More like the whole store",snickered Hyejin.Wheein gave her a glare and looked at Yongsun,who in return gave her a pokered-face.

"I'll go build the bath then",Yongsun said grabbing the box.

~

Taehyung was bored,his hyungs were no longer fun to hang with. Anyway, he was tired of harassing Jimin, well kinda. But harassing Jimin was not important now,now he wanted to get one of the girl's attention, it was his main goal. Scanning the room, he minced his way towards his target and wrapped himself around Moonbyul's leg emitting a purr, causing the girl to pick him up and rub his back.

"Look at Tae", Hoseok said, watching Taehyung get rubbed.

The little cat's ears perked up at his hyung's words."You know hyung, you can get rubbed too,you don't need to bejealous", Jimin teased and jumped onto the bigger cat's back.

"There's no reason to be jealous ",Hoseok replied,shaking the smaller body off his back.

"Liar"

"Park Jimin, stop teasing your hyung", Seokjin said hitting the younger cat.

"Aish, Hyung", the cat whined.

"Watch your tone", Seokjin said sternly.

Suddenly Jimin was grabbed, causing the round eyed cat's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Bath Time", the unknown female said to him.

Looking at his brothers, he could see them smirking as he was taken to an unknown hallway.

Running water was heard and Jimin could see the light peeking through a crack of a door.Opening the door it revealed an almost full tub.Turning off the faucet, Yongsun checked the water to make sure it was lukewarm and placed the cat into the water.Skimming through the selection of shampoos, she grabbed the one Wheein specifically said was for each cat. Emptying the bottle's contents into the bath and on her hands she began scrubbing , causing Jimin to let out small purrs. The room was soon filled with a sweet and sugary smell and it invaded both the cat's and Yongsun's senses."All done",Yongsun said, getting the last of the shampoo out ofthe cat's fur.

"Here's another one", Wheein said bringing Taehyung into the bathroom. Exchanging Jimin and grabbing Taehyung from Wheein,she started Taehyung's bath with his special soap."When are you going to name them?",Yongsun said scrubbing Taehyung's shaggy coat."Probably tomorrow, I'm still thinking about it",Wheein said combing and blow drying Jimin's coat.

"Well let's get done with these two,so we can finish the others and finish before the chicken get's here",Yongsun said.

"Yes ma'am "

~

After a year long process of washing and drying, each cat was fresh and clean and the girls were enjoying a box of chicken and a drink of Coca Cola.

"Well I'm going to bed",Hyejin said ,rubbing her eyes.

" Me too",Wheein yawned.

"Well,let's call it a night",Moonbyul said walking into a guest room.

"Night",Yongsun said making her way into the guest room.


	6. Friends

4:00am ( Saturday morning )

 

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and the light of the day had yet to be shown. The streets were quiet except for the occasional cars that would past by and few people getting ready to head to work.

Inside the house, a few whispers were heard in the living room.

 

"Much better!"

"Jimin hyung stop moving!!"

"Leave me alone~"

"Jung Hoseok what are you doing!"

"Jiminie~"

"Relax hyung, I'm only getting a snack"

"Stop it!!!,Hyung!!!"

"Be quiet you two"

"Tae leave Jimin alone"

Throughout these harsh whispers, a moan came out a girl's mouth.The noise coming from the living room was disturbing her sleep and the girl opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

 

4:20 am

 

The girl let out a groan as she threw the covers off herself and moved slowly enough to make no sound, but fast enough to reach the door and exit into the hallway.Making her way down the hall the voices got louder and more clearer.

Entering the living room, she was surprised to see the strange four men in the living room.

"Who are you guys ",exclaimed Yongsun grabbing a nearby object, which happened to be one of the cat's brushes.

All four hybrids stood still at the sudden appearance of one of Wheein's friends standing there.

"Yah,answer me!!!", Yongsun exclaimed again,pointing the brush at them in a threatening manner.

Nudging Jimin into the front,the small boy stood there helplessly.

"I-I'm Jimin",he said finally looking at Yongsun.

" I'm Seokjin, but you can call me Jin"

"Taehyung!!!"

"Hoseok"

"How did you guys get in here?",Yongsun questioned,slowly lowering the cat's brush.

"I don't know how to explain this but, your friend Wheein let us in",Jin stated slowly,waiting for the older girl's reaction.

"How?...Wait...,Wheein better not be sneaking boys into her house",Yongsun muttered.

"It's not like that, she kinda got us when we were cats",Taehyung exclaimed,quickly clearing up Yongsun's thoughts.

Yongsun's eyes widened at Taehyung's statement and finally focused her eyes on the four boys,studying their features.

Cat ears.

Tails.

"What are you?", Yongsun questioned. In all honesty she thought she was still dreaming, there was no way there was men dressed up with cat ears and tails standing in front of her."If you're thinking we're cosplayers, then you are wrong,we're what you humans call hybrids and as you can see we're the half human half cat", Seokjin answered. "A cat hybrid",Yongsun repeated."Yep ",Taehyung exclaimed,revealing his boxy smile."I'm pretty much sure she's just thinking her thoughts aloud",Seokjin gestured to the now silent female. "Oops",Taehyung said, causing Jimin and Hoseok to let out a few giggles.Footsteps from the hallway was heard and it echoed throughout the half asleep house. Emerging from the shadows,Wheein came into view,her hair as wild as the jungle.

"What's with all this noise ",Wheein groaned."Wheein do you know these people",Yongsun said walking towards Wheein. Face scrunching up,Wheein looked at her unnie then to the four boys,who were staring back at her.

"No"

"But unnie if this is some type of joke, then it's not funny",Wheein sighed looking at Yongsun disapprovingly.

"Of course not,I'm as clueless as you are".Looking back at the boys,Wheein noticed something.

.

.

.

Clothes.

They weren't wearing clothes.

Four naked men were standing in front of her, how did Yongsun not realize it, probably still half asleep but seriously,how did she not notice.

Quickly leaving the living room,surprising Yongsun,Wheein grabbed a few blankets and as soon as she was gone, she came back throwing the blanket on the four naked men.

"Oh right ",Seokjin blushed, finally realizing that he was naked.

"Thank you"

"Okay back to business ",Yongsun stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door."Who would be here at this time", Wheein muttered,walking towards the door.

Opening the door it revealed another box,bigger than the one the cat's came in.

Wait.Where were the cat's?

Bringing the box inside, she began looking for the cats.

" I really wish I gave those cats a name",Wheein sighed.

The realization came slow and late, but clear, and disbelief crossed her features.

"There's no way"

She looked at the four boys and confirmed her suspicions.

She had won the raffle and was given hybrids.

Her mouth gaped open and she let out a gasp.

"What, what's wrong ", Yongsun said,complexed about this whole situation.

"It seems like she finally remembered ",Hoseok stated quite boredly.

"Unnie, remember when I entered a lottery"

"Uh huh"

"I think I won"

"So are you saying, you won a couple of hybrids as a prize"

"Yeah I did but you can't blame me, I thought I was not going to win.Like who knows how many entered that raffle ".

"That's besides the point.You now own four hybrids, that means there're more mouths to feed and take care of and do you know how expensive it is to take care of hybrids,let alone four".

Wheein could see how serious her unnie was when she had to repeat four hybrids twice.But Wheein thought it over before she even entered the raffle,it would be better to have more people in the house.She even thought over her plan of having to take care of them,she was already being paid a good amount,so it couldn't be that hard to take care of them."Don't worry unnie,I'll take care of them", Wheein reassured.

Yongsun let out a long sigh and collapsed on the couch.

"Fine Wheein, I trust you to take care of these hybrids"

Finally done with her unnie's dilemma,Wheein looked at the quiet hybrids.

"Um hello, I'm Jung Wheein and I'll be taking care of you from now on.

"Yes!!!", Taehyung exclaimed,quickly making his way towards Wheein and embraced the small girl's frame in his arms.

Seokjin just smiled at the scene.

Jimin still a little shy, made his way towards the two and joined in the hug.

And Hoseok just stood there.


	7. Package

 

Yongsun headed back to room,deciding to get as much more sleep as she can before everyone else woke up.Wheein however was wide awake and was beginning to open the box.

As soon as the box was open,Wheein was greeted by items such as collars,blankets,papers,and many more.Grabbing the papers first,Wheein began to read the information about these four hybrids.

"Congratulations on being the lucky person to get these wonderful hybrids. As we read on your application form you filled in, we determined the most perfect hybrid for you was a cat type.These boys are very close and were impossible to split up,so we hope you don't mind taking care of all four of them.As a sign of our gratitude, we have given you things you'll need for these boys".Grabbing the papers,Wheein read the list of things given to her and then read the information about them.

 

Profiles

(Similar to Character Introduction )

 

Name: Kim Taehyung

Species: Maine Coon

Age: 23

Height:5'10"

Fur Color: Grey,White,and Black

Personality:Temperament,Energetic, Loud, Affable

~

Name: Park Jimin

Species:Scottish Fold

Age:23

Height: 5′ 9″

Fur Color:Red

Personality:Sweet,Calm, Clever, Dexterous

~

Name: Kim Seokjin

Species:Somali Cat

Age:26

Height: 5′ 10″

Fur Color:cinnamon shade ticked with chocolate-brown

Personality:Playful,Persistent,

Highly Intelligent,Inquisitive

~

Name: Jung Hoseok

Species:Havana Brown

Age:24

Height: 5′ 10″

Fur Color: Warm Reddish-Brown

Personality:Observant,Outgoing,Friendly

Finally reading  all the information on the papers,Wheein took out four containers, each containing pills for each hybrid.Looking through the list of stuff she read, "You'll have to pay a couple to buy more for later,make sure to give these to your hybrids often,"

"So these pills are heat suppresants",Wheein muttered to herself.

" I really don't like swallowing those",Taehyung complained.

Seokjin just shook his head.

Jimin didn't pay no mind, he was busy curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch.

Hoseok just stayed silent.

Pulling out more things,Wheein noticed the collars in a bag, ready to be worn.

"Um,Seokjin do you mind if I put your guy's collars on",Wheein held the bag of collars in her hand.

"Of course "

Slowly making her way to the boy,she slipped the pink collar around his neck.

Going towards Taehyung next,she placed his black collar on his neck.

Then to Jimin, she carefully put the baby blue collar on his neck, making sure not to wake him up.

Finally walking towards Hoseok, she was hesitant on putting his collar on.Hoseok had a look of something Wheein couldn't decipher, either fear or dislike.Walking closer, Hoseok let out a deep growl, not fully trusting the woman coming towards him.

"O-oh Wheein let me do it",Seokjin hurriedly made his way towards them and placed the collar around Hoseok's neck.

"Don't worry, Hobi is probably in a bad mood",Taehyung reassuringly patted Wheein on the back.

Wheein just nodded in response and looked at Hoseok who was getting talked to by Seokjin.

Noticing her wandering eyes,Taehyung quickly said "How about we go look what else is in the box?,yeah that sounds nice".

~

"Hoseok you shouldn't be doing that", exclaimed Seokjin. The older was worried for his brother but also for the kind girl who was accepting them into her home.

"I don't trust her hyung",Hoseok rasped, he couldn't get himself to trust her, no matter how hard he tried. After er the first woman he thought he could trust,love,and claim her as his, she played him.Used him for her personal pleasure and didn't care for his feelings, used his trust and body.Women were not to be trusted and he didn't want to relive that situation ever again.

"Well you need get over it, she's not like that"

"You don't know that, we haven't even stayed with her for 24 hours and you're already giving her your trust".

"Well it doesn't give you the right to judge her if we haven't even been with her for 24 hours", Seokjin sassed.

He had a point. But Hoseok wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine hyung".

That's right, lie through his teeth, no longer wanting to deal with his nuisance of a hyung.

"Thank you", Seokjin said making his way back to the two rummaging through the box.

"You'll see"


	8. Breakfast

It had been a few months and Wheein was getting used to living with the boy hybrids and including them in her everyday life.Wheein stood in the kitchen with Jin,cooking breakfast.The younger boys were in the living room watching whatever it was they were watching and Hoseok still not comfortable with his surroundings, stayed on high alert and silently watched the two busy bodies move around the kitchen.As you see,the apartment wasn't that big.There were four bedrooms and three-in- a half bathrooms. The kitchen was connected to the dining room and living room. That's what you get when you live in a apartment, that has been updated to modern standards. But sadly it did cost Wheein an arm and a leg.

~

"Seokjin,can you place the fruit on the table",Wheein instructed.

"On it"

The dining room was simple,the table for six was in the center of the room and was set with five plates ready to be filled.Seokjin placed the bowl of mixed fruit onto the table and went back to the kitchen.

~

The aroma of eggs,pancakes,and sausage filled the house,floating into the living room and into the noses of the two hybrids laying on the couch.Jimin sat with his chin propped on his knees and Taehyung sat hanging upside down off the couch. Taehyung let out a groan as his empty stomach felt unsatisfied and yearned for the taste of food. He was salivating at the thought of the big breakfast that was being prepared.

Letting out a whine,Taehyung held onto Jimin,causing the older boy to look at his friend.

The look in his eyes made Jimin sad, looking around,Jimin noticed the bowl of strawberries and blueberries sitting on the table. Pushing Taehyung  off of him,Jimin stealthily made his way towards the bowl of fruit.

"PARK JIMIN YOU BETTER LEAVE THE FRUIT ALONE, YOU HEAR ME?!",Seokjin shouted.

Jimin flinched as he quickly moved back towards the couch.

Once Seokjin was back to cooking with Wheein,Jimin silently made his way back towards the bowl of fruit.

Grabbing a hand full,Jimin quickly made his way back to the couch.

"Eat up",Jimin smiled at his brother.Instantly grabbing some of the fruit pieces, Taehyung shoved the sweet yet tangy blueberries and sugared strawberries into his mouth.He let out a moan and grabbed a few more and more and more until there was no more left.Growing more greedy at each handful.Grabbing onto Jimin's hand,Taehyung ran his wet muscle along every crease and cranny,lapping up all juices and sugars that had collected onto Jimin's hand.

Jimin just watched and let his brother's rough yet tender tongue run along his hand.

Letting go,Taehyung smiled at him,his hunger subsided.

"Thank you Jiminie"

"If you two are done with your little bonding session ,breakfast is ready",Hoseok said to the two boys, causing the two boys to blush.

~

The moment they slid into their chair they were greeted by an enormous platter of food and a mouth watering smell. A warm, buttery and sweet smell flowed though the air as hot,pancakes sat on the plates.An ice cold glass of mango juice stood in the middle of the table alongside the bowl of blueberries and strawberries.

Taehyung quickly speared the golden,fluffy bread and as quick as lightning he put it into his mouth. As he chewed, he could taste the buttery flavor of the pancakes.

"This is good",Jimin complimented as he shoved his face full of food.

"Thank you, it's all because of Seokjin",Wheein exclaimed.

"Wheein you helped too", Seokjin responded.

"I know, but you made it taste better with your amazing cooking skills m",Wheein gushed as she grabbed onto Jin's hand.

"But Wheein you're the one who came up with this delicious chocolate sauce for the pancakes",Jin complimented.

Jimin nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Jin",Wheein blushed as she quickly covered her face with her hands.

Taehyung sighed."We get it, you both helped, but can we please just eat".

"Yeah, you're making him jealous ",Hoseok deadpanned.

Taehyung's eyes widened at Hoseok's words and Jimin chocked on the food that was in his mouth.

"H-H-Hyung", Taehyung whined as he quickly left the dining room.


	9. Period

Hell. Pain. Suffering. Blood.   
That's all Wheein felt,why did it have to happen today of all days.  
She just woke up in bed, feeling ready to do whatever before her shift at Club Decalcomania, until the feeling of a dull, achy, heavy feeling came running straight through her body.  
"Oh great"muttered Wheein, already feeling the blood slowly oozing out.  
"Why me!!!" Wheein whined,slowly lifting herself off the bed and into the bathroom.  
"These were my favorite"Wheein whined again, taking off her now damaged underwear. Pulling out the necessary items, Wheein got into the shower.  
Wheein groaned and held her abdomen and stepped out the shower. Drying off, she grabbed a pad and helped aid her underwear for the day.Hunching over, she tottered towards the cabinet looking for her pain medicine, just to find out it wasn't in there.  
"Why!!!" Wheein cried out, as she began making her way towards the drawers, just to also find the pain medicine wasn't in there either. Wheein glanced up, as she heard a soft knock at the bathroom door.  
"Wheein are you okay?", a voice that she could recognize as Hoseok rang from behind door. Wheein was surprised to hear that Hoseok was at the door,especially when he interacted with her the least and kept his distance. Wheein smiled at his concern but grimaced once she felt another sharp pain shoot through her body, causing her to let out a groan past her lips.  
~  
All Hoseok was answered with was a groan, as Wheein's cramps began to kick in.  
Hoseok's ears straightened in alarm.  
Why was it him who had to wake up first, usually it was Seokjin , but he just had to be asleep still.  
Hoseok was having trouble with settling down and getting comfortable more than the others. He trusted Wheein, but didn't want to put too much trust towards her like he did with his last owner, well before the adoption home took him in.  
Hoseok sighed as leaned towards the door,"Wheein do you need anything?".  
The door opened, revealing a pained Wheein.  
Hoseok's eyes softened as he helped Wheein lay on the bed.  
"Can you get the pain killers from the drawer",Wheein whispered.  
Hoseok nodded, walking towards the drawer and grabbing the small pill bottle.  
"How many should I get?" Hoseok questioned, he could feel his hands shake, as he felt his nerves start to get to him.  
"Two" Wheein whimpered, holding her aching lower abdomen. Hoseok rushed to get the pills and moved back towards Wheein.  
Wheein fumbled with the two little white pills, her mind clamouring for the pain relief to come. For all she cared, work would have to wait another day, she definitely didn’t feel like working the cafe shift today.  
"I’ll let you rest" Hoseok whispered, making his way towards the door.  
"Can you stay?", Wheein said, holding her hand out.  
Hoseok looked at the door and back at Wheein. Slowly making his way back to Wheein, he laid near her.


	10. Drunk 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mischievous smile appeared on Jungkook’s face

"Bring some drinks over here please" Hyejin shouted towards the bartender, as the girls sat at the bar.  
"I feel like I'm on cloud nine" Yongsun hiccuped and let out a giggle.  
"That's enough for you unnie" Wheein said, taking away Yongsun's glass.  
"Thank you for taking it away, I thought I was going to have to do it myself" Moonbyul sighed, emptying the contents in the beer bottle.  
Yongsun let out another hiccup, letting her head rest on her elbows covering her face that was now a light pink.  
"So how are the boys?" Hyejin said, taking a sip of her freshly made drink.  
"They're fine, Hoseok is finally beginning to open up" Wheein smiled, the thoughts of when her period came and how concerned he was cane rushing through her head.  
"It's been a while" Moonbyul interjected.  
Hyejin nodded in agreement.  
"Then you guys should come visit, it's not like any of you don't know where I live" Wheein deadpanned.  
"True" Hyejin replied, taking another sip of her drink. "I wonder what they're doing right now though" Hyejin continued.

"I let my co-worker Namjoon watch them, I thought it would be a good idea since he's a hybrid and has a hybrid himself named Jungkook"Wheein stated.

"They're both males right?" Hyejin questioned. Moonbyul looked at the maknae and let out a laugh, "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure they're both male", Moonbyul asserted. Hyejin just gave her friend a tight-lipped smile and took another sip of her drink.  
"Now I really wonder what they're doing right now" Wheein wondered to herself.  
~  
Jungkook looked at all the boys surrounding him, all with curiosity in their eyes. The little black eared bunny started to touch his hair and wiggle his toes nervously; the eyes watching him was not something he could get used to.

"Hi!, I'm Taehyung!!!" the Maine Coon hybrid greeted enthusiastically. Jungkook's eyes widened as he looked at the bubbly cat hybrid in front of him.  
"Jungkook, My name is Jungkook." He simply responded.  
"Hello Jungkook. I'm Jimin, it's lovely to meet you", Jimin smiled. Jungkook looked at Jimin and nodded. Another cat hybrid. Actually, all of of them were cat hybrids from what he could tell.  
"Hoseok" the copper haired stated. "And I'm Seokjin, but call me Jin" the black haired male stated, a small grin forming on his face. Jungkook nodded his head again and continued to stand in his spot; whilst looking at the boys in front of him.  
"Could you guys stop crowding Kookie, he's not good with being surrounded" Namjoon beseeched, noticing the nervous wreck his little bunny friend had became. The four cat hybrids seemed to back down at Namjoon's words and step away from Jungkook, who in return let out a small sigh of relief. That feeling of relief was short lived, as the door swung open revealing a pink haired female walking in the apartment with her friends behind her; causing the already panicked bunny, to jump in fright.  
"Wheeinie!!! " Jimin cheered, and quickly ran over to said girl to give her a hug. Hoseok let a small smile appear on his face at the sight. Taehyung said his greetings and quickly made his way to Jungkook, to calm him down. For a big guy like that, he surely was a baby.  
Suddenly Wheein’s nose scrunched up, as she leaned into Jimin and took a quick sniff.  
"Jimin..."  
"Yes?" Jimin replied, his eyes looked glazed over and he seemed to be more smiley and giggly.  
"What’s wrong with you!"  
A mischievous smile appeared on Jungkook’s face.


End file.
